kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Aso
is the leading female protagonist on the 2008 side of Kamen Rider Kiva. She is one of the users for the IXA System and in the SIC Hero Saga, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la. History ﻿Megumi has occasionally been seen on the sidelines offering some help to the series Kamen Riders, sometimes becoming Kamen Rider Ixa, specifically to combat the Rook and other major threats when Keisuke is unable to. She is able to convince her younger brother to let her stay with the Fangire Hunters after she defeats the Rook. After Wataru goes into self isolation, after his outburst due to his awakened Fangire Blood she and Keisuke try to cheer him up to no avail. Megumi helps Keisuke to continue to fight as Ixa when his eyesight is failing and he is considering quitting. After the final battle, she marries Keisuke and tries to help with the new threat of the Neo-Fangire, but the guests keep her from doing so to keep her from ruining her dress. However, in the SIC Hero Saga, Kiva-la appears and grants Megumi the ability to become Kamen Rider Kiva-la in order to fight against the Rook's Sabbat with the other riders. Personality ﻿As a Fangire Hunter, Megumi makes it her personal duty to finish her mother, Yuri Aso's unfinished affairs, such as the Rook. She meets Wataru and develops a liking towards him after helping him with his allergy issue, unaware that he is actually Kiva himself. She is also not afraid to tell him off whenever he acts strange. While Keisuke Nago has expressed his interest in her, Megumi cannot stand him and was reluctant to notify him of Kiva's reappearance. However her feelings for him change throughout the series, eventually marrying him. She seems to share her mother's cynophobia. Over time, she starts to see Kiva in a different light as he continues to fight the Fangire, rescuing her on more than one occasion in the process. When Mamoru Shima orders the elimination of Kiva, together with Nago she tries to assassinate Kiva but cannot do it. Family *Akane Aso - Grandmother *Yuri Aso - Mother *Mitsuhide Aso - Younger brother *Keisuke Nago - Husband Forms *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t **'Kicking power': 3 t **'Maximum jump height': 30 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m/6 s Megumi temporarily uses the Ixa System to transform into Kamen Rider Ixa's . She returned the Ixa Belt and Ixa Knuckle to Nago afterwards In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, she uses a newly-developed IXA System called IXA "Nigo". Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31, King of the Castle in the Demon World - Kiva-la= Kiva-la *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg In the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story King of Vampire (which is an alternate ending to Kamen Rider Kiva), at the end of the wedding Kiva-la shows up instead of Masao Kurenai to warn everyone about the threat of the Rook's Sabbat. Kiva-la chooses Megumi to become Kamen Rider Kiva-la. Appearances: King of Vampire }} Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Kiva-la: Megumi's Kivat partner *Kiva-la Belt: Transformation belt *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Fangire Slayer: Megumi's main weapon is a small pistol that shoots slugs at high velocities, with an attachment which shoots out a chain that resembles her mother's Fangire Slayer. *Kiva-la Saber: Personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Megumi Aso is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, her suit actor is . Notes *Megumi is the first female protagonist to be married (second is Akiko Narumi and Third is Kiriko Shijima). **she is the first female protagonist to be married with a Secodary Rider. *She is the third user of the Kamen Rider Ixa powers. See Also *Natsumi Hikari - Second user of the Kamen Rider Kivala-la powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Female Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Heroines Category:Relatives Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kiva Characters